Angel
by Zeridian13
Summary: He was like a fallen angel, damned to hell on earth. His heart was ice. In the the time of war, Draco hides cowardly, while gently stalking death. Until a certain golden boy, equally suicidal with ten times the yearning for adventure, apears outside.
1. Saving the Savior

He was standing there in is dark, uncomfortable apartment. His head resting on the cold glass that looked out on to a dingy street in the middle of muggle London. He reached over to the the other side of the window sill and lifted up his nearly completely burned away cigarette. He brought it slowly to his lips without taking his forehead from the calming cold of the window. His pale white, lanky hair hung down choppy all around his face framing his gaunt cheeks while the color emphasized the lack of sleep he had obviously been receiving. His body covered in very wiry muscles glowed in a heavenly like color that came from the street light that streamed into his room. All in all he looked like a fallen angel while his nearly colorless eyes looked out on to the street where snowflakes fell to the ground, hiding the pollution and trash… while wishing his own soul would start to snow and cover up his life if only for a while.

I was the middle of the second war of the wizarding world against Lord Voldermort. After Snape and Draco fled into the night after the monumental night of the death of Albus Dumbledore, Draco ran the opposite way. He remember it as if it were yesterday. The branches snapped and scratched his skin, his breath was coming out ragged, and he nearly fell over but he kept on running. For some reason Snape didn't try to stop him. It rained that first night of his escape from the Death Eaters and slavery. He didn't find comfort all night, and he still hadn't found it. He felt like a coward hiding out in poverty stricken muggle London, fight neither the good or the bad. He had no home and no one. He picked up odd jobs here and there… he even played with being an actor for small theaters for about three months before he became sick of the lack of predictability of when he would have money and when he would have to reluctantly draw out his wand and steal. He didn't like to use his want… they could track him that way. I didn't matter who tracked him, either side would not end greatly for him.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck that was particularly sore and defiantly did not agree on sleep on the sack of rocks he called his bed. His long blonde lashes fell onto his pale high cheek bones and he knew from a bystanders point of view he knew he could look dead. He sighed and lifted his now numb forehead from the glance and pulled his hand through his hair. He made a mental note to take a shower soon. He was about to turn away from the window when something crossed his vision in the motionless night, a rip in space and suddenly there was person there in the snow mid-shin high. It was a man cloaked in a black robe, and even though Draco had been away from the muggle world nearly a year now he knew a wizard that just appreated when he saw one. The a second wizard popped next to him, this one didn't have his hood up like the other did and his cloak looked more like a cloth Draco was familiar with, silk compare to the warmer look material the other man was wearing.

Draco could hard pay attention to that because before he could try to guess where they got their cloaks they had whipped out their wands and trained them on each other. Very foolish… in the middle of a muggle street. They were already engaged in a heavly battle and all Draco could do was stare. The second stranger turned so that his face, or where his face should have been caught the light, but his face was covered by a mask… a very familiar Death Eater mask. He did know what made him do what he did next but before he could stop himself he let his fag fall to the ground in a fountain of sparks and sprinted down two flights of stairs to the street below. He had his wand in hand but fail to consider anything else as he was shirtless and barefoot, but he could care less. The first stranger needed help, Draco would no longer be a coward he need to do something anything. He needed to make a difference.

There he was his barefeet hitting the snow sending sharp pains up his spine and it was so cold, but he was used to it… he liked being numbed. They were still fighting but then Draco felt in on the air, something unnatural. Then the death eater with a rip was a large raging death eater. It was charging at the first man with a predatory stalk, and the first spell the man sent at it simply glazed off. The werewolf was Fenrir, Draco was sure of it. The stranger need time. Draco lifted his wand as if it had a mind of its own and fired a random spell, expelliriumus. He hadn't fire such a spell in a very long time and it was not very strong, but it was a good time saver for the stranger. Bad for Draco because the werewolf turned to him, and Draco sweared something slid into recognition in the wolf's eyes and his anger raised. It charged at him, fast. Draco didn't even move or try to protect himself, he was numb all over inside and out. Mind and body.

Before the collision could happen he was thrown down and out of the way. The stranger was standing in front of him in a swirl of black. His hood fell down as his jet black matched his cloak perfectly. He didn't have wand in his hand anymore but a large silver sword. He brought it up and Draco closed his eyes as howls ripped thru the night. When it was over he lifted himself off the ground as his teeth chattered. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet but he knew there was a deed human being near by, someone he really hated. He finally pryed them open. He was so cold, so deathly cold. He stared at the stranger in front of him and vivid green eyes, Harry fucking Potter. And then all his world started to get hazy.

"Malfoy? Bahaha…" There is a lot of things he expected Harry Potter to do, but laugh was not one of them. In fact he didn't really look like the same Potter he knew. He looked taller, older, and stronger. He was rugged look with a hair that flowed all around his face and a large scar reaching all the way down his cheek. Ruggedly sexy and with a mischievous look in his eye. No, defiantly not going there. "Well look at all the adventures I can find." Draco's teeth chattered and he could hardly breathe from the cold. "Shit, you going to get hypothermeia like this."

"I can take care of myself." Draco spit between his lips. He tried to move but he started to fall forward as his eyes started to close.

"Damn, is the apartment yours?" Draco shook his head as he tried to push Potter away while Potter insisted on holding him under his arm. "Upstairs or down?"

Draco point up and whispered in a scratchy voice, "Room 5." His eyes were nearly completely closed from frozen tears he did not know he cried. Somehow they were scaling up the stairs, awkward pushing and pulling. Until about halfway up the stairs where Potter huffed and let go of Draco. He thought that maybe Potter have given up, he got him this far why not leave him? More importantly why not just kill him like he should want to do? But instead of leaving him on the stairs, Harry Potter reached under Draco's legs and behind his upper back picking him off the ground. Draco's eyes flutter closed and his head drooped back with his white blonde hair curtaining behind him. Like a curtain of icy beauty. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was, "You sodding idiot, Malfoy."


	2. Coward, Let Fate Decide

There was miscellaneous scatter of drugs and cigarettes all around the room. It was a small sunken looking apartment with only open space and two doors, one leading out and the other leading to a dingy looking bathroom that made Harry want to find a public bathroom. It's not that where he had lived for the last year was any better saying that he spent most of his days either curled against a tree trunk in God knows where, or sleeping in some cave where he confounded a bear to leave him in peace, its just that he hadn't expected Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, to be living in a muggle dump. He also didn't expect him to be looking so well… muggle. He looked like he hadn't shower in ages with a very punk looking muggle hair cut and worn away muggle jeans with a gazillion holes. He looked sick, which wasn't suprising saying he was running around half naked in nearly zero degree temperatures.

Draco Malfoy. Harry racked his eyes up and down the emancipated yet elegant body of his enemy for which he had used around a hundred different warming a healing spells in less than a minute on. He was going to wake him up but his curiosity, a very deadly trait Harry owned, took the better of him as he started to scavenge Malfoy's apartment/dump for some Death Eater clues and for a friggin reason why he just saved his life.

"Didn't your parents teach you better then to touch things that aren't yours Potter?" He heard a scratchy voice reach from behind him. He didn't turn around but waited for the pun line, and he wasn't disappointed… "Oh wait I forgot they died." Harry turned around and stared at the boy, no man that he used hate so much. The other boy was lacking some of his sadistic touch in his eyes and bummed Harry out. Only Malfoy could make him frustrated to the point where reason was left behind, it was a fun kind of pissed off. Without the usual lash of his words in a snarky tone, Malfoy wasn't as hate-able.

"You took a year off life Malfoy and you still couldn't come up with any new insults?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"What are you still doing here anyway Golden Boy? Don't you have some fund raiser to attend?" Malfoy rolled his legs off the side of the bed but didn't get up.

"Did you fall off the face of the earth without remembering to subscribe to the Daily Prophet? You do know that the world is basically being run by your posse." Oh Harry was defiantly baiting Malfoy. Would he take the bait?

"I don't have a posse scar face. Now leave me in peace." Defiantly took the bait and Harry couldn't help the confident smirk that came to his face.

"You know I saw you up in the Astronomy tower Malfoy, I know you wouldn't kill him. If I thought you would have I would have blasted your head off already."

"Whatever just go get pissed or something and leave me alone."

"Really am curious though. Do you just hate life so much that you decide to become a muggle? Or is that you finally figured out that no one loved you?" It was harsh. Harry regretted the moment the words were out of his mouth. Malfoy's eyes snapped to his and they widened just a fraction. Harry wanted to tell him he just wanted to get a reaction out of him, but there was no time because Malfoy found his wand and was hurling a Crucio in his direction. Harry could have dodged, oh he know he could have and he saw all the possible equations of escape and victory, but he didn't want to. He let the spell hit him, he deserved it. It hurt, searing pain in his chest but he didn't fall to his knees or even mumble a protest. Harry scrunched his eyes and took it. "I-I de-deserved that." Harry said between big gulps of breaths, Malfoy didn't hold the spell long.

"That's the spectresempra you used on me you ass hole. Oh, and I see pasted this little happy go lucky wall you seem pretty suicidal yourself. Running around with werewolves now." Malfoy seemed to have forgiven him, and Harry was happy to see a spark of genuine curiosity in his eyes as he lifted a half smoke cigarette and lit it with a lighter.

"Why don't you use you wand?"

"I don't want anyone to track me and unlike you, I would rather not feel unbearable pain as a sick sort of pleasure." Harry almost corrected him, he didn't do it out of pleasure but rather because he knew that he deserved it. However, he kept his mouth closed.

"You really have been living under a rock, haven't you? All tracking spells have been permanently destroyed, no one knows how or why, they just did." Malfoy looked pretty pissed at this.

"You mean Ive been living as a muggle for no good reason? Damn it." Malfoy reached his hand up to his hair with his wand and suddenly it was oily and was laying perfectly.

"Nice wandless magic ferret." Draco looked at him through his bang and smirked.

"You look like a human that decide to turn into an animal. In other words ugly as always." Harry actually let out a soft chuckle and rubbed his hands through his stubble that he hadn't shaved in around a week, and made a mental note to find some grooming schedule. "What are you doing any way Potty? Why are you running away from Death Eaters in crappy Muggle London?"

"Cause I have nothing better to do." Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "And I wasn't exactly running away from, as much as luring into a trap. I hate the suspense and I would rather look for the danger myself. Kind like getting a shot." Damn this was a way too reasonable conversation that he was having with Malfoy. However, curiosity kept his anger at bay, he was guessing Malfoy felt the same way.

"Wow Potter you really are an idiot." Malfoy strode forward a little into the half light that told of the approaching day. A sign that he better get moving.

"Maybe. But its better then hiding like a coward while the ones you love get killed all around you." Malfoy didn't say anything but he had a thoughtful and pained look in his eyes while he kept his face looking rather stoic. Neither of them moved but stared out the window as the softly approaching sunrise. They stood like that for a good three minutes in complete silence. "Thanks Malfoy." It was all Harry felt like saying, but he was hoping the Malfoy knew he was sincere. He had in fact just saved his life.

"Would you say I'm a coward?" The question came out of nowhere and Harry was taken back. He didn't answer. He wanted to say know. A year ago he would have said know even when Malfoy was less of a coward then he was now, but he couldn't say yes and he wouldn't say no. Malfoy sighed and he knew his answer even though he hadn't spoken it. "What are you still doing here Bloody Saint Potter?"

Harry looked away from the window as Malfoy who looked ethereal in the half light. The irony of Malfoy's appearance struck him. How has he never noticed that Malfoy so closely resembled an angel before? He shook his head a few times… mentally… and pulled himself together. He has things to do, death eaters to catch, and his life to put in danger. "See ya around Malfoy." With that he appareated away to the middle of Diagon Alley stalking death with the thought of how empty his life was and how for some reason he couldn't get a certain druggy out of his head.

Draco didn't know how to react to all that happened. He only now gave himself time to think about what happened. He had saved Potter only to have Potter save him and then carry him up into his apartment. Later, after he awoke from a horrible fever to his surprise he saw that Potter was still there. A Potter he never knew, a Potter that was very Slytherin and suicidal. One good thing did come of all of this. Draco could use his wand without getting tracked. Hmm… the possibilities. He closed his eyes and a picture of a rugged young man with emerald eyes came to his mind. Uhh… Draco rubbed his temples and took another drag from his cig. He sat watching the sun rise, he was going to make a lot of money and move to a foreign country where he would never run into a death eater, crazy boys with big powers, or wizards out to kill him ever again. He would start over and become a new person.

But then there was the fact that Draco really didn't like being considered a coward. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He finally placed his wand down on his bed after holding if for so long he forgot he even had it in his hands. He dug deep into his pockets. One of the lessons he learned while working for a muggle theater was that sometimes it was best to leave life up to fate. His fingers finally found what he was looking for, a penny. Tails he runs away and starts a new life for himself, a dog with its tail between its legs. And heads he stays and runs head first into danger like some stupid Gryffindork. He tossed the penny up in the air and…

Draco stared at the penny as it spun on the ground. His fate was being decided for pete's sake! It spun and twisted and finally fell on one side. Draco bent down to look at it. It was heads up. "Damn it!" But an inkling of a smile could be found on his face. "Guess like I'm off to find the wizard." Draco didn't know why, but he was pretty sure that running into Potter earlier today was a defiantly fate being blatantly obvious about what he should do next.


	3. To: The Chosen One, From: Death

Harry stared out on to the lake, it reminded him of the one at Hogwarts. The one he bitterly thought he would never see again. He closed his eyes and brushed against the magic inside of him until it was wound up to hum inside of him ready to be thrown any which way. He remembered the first time he did this, he was caught by death eaters, no wand. They threw him in a cage like an animal and he felt pieces of himself being caged forever. With his death just around the corner, he willed his magic to leave him, anything, he was so mad with frustration. He remembered crying out of anger, a sense of failure overtook him until he felt the magic well up inside of him. Then all went black, he woke up on the ground the cage bent toward the ground and the dead bodies of two low ranked death eaters. That was the first time Harry Potter ever killed anyone, and it haunts him till this day even though it was defiantly not the last person he took life from.

He sighed and gingerly touched his cheek where a large gash was still bleeding. Apparating into Diagon Alley, bad idea. Harry laughed out loud and his bruised rib cause him to cough. If only St. Mungos still operated, or if he knew where Poppy lived… that is if she was still alive. There was seven houses of the Order of the Pheonix. Three in France, two in England, and the last two were spread out with unknown locations. Harry looked up at the sky, he owned one of the refugees where ten people reported to, and of course tried to find a way to keep him inside. Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Luna, Kingsley, Neville Longbotton, his grandmother, Fluer, and Bill Wesley. He owned Potters Hall. A small mansion he had inherited when he came of age. It was old and falling apart but absolutely beautiful. It was his and he loved it, but he knew it wasn't a home and if, god he hoped, the war ever ended he would only see empty walls where plans to take lives where made.

Harry looked down at his arm which still had a piece of shrapnel in it from the badly aimed bombarda of a person who recognized him on the streets of Diagnol Alley. He didn't know what to do, it was infected by some black magic. He couldn't tell anyone, no he didn't want to tell anyone. They would worry too much, and he didn't know if there was anything for them to do, or if he even wanted them to do anything. He leaned back and closed his eyes. If only his dreams would take him, and if only he would never wake up. In his dreams he could fail and no one died. In his dreams he could an eighteen year old boy and cry. Even the nightmares were better than failing. If only death would finally take him. Harry Potter drifted off to sleep, feverish. It would seem as if fate was finally giving him a chance, if not for the man sitting watching him from not even twenty feet away.

Remus Lupin sighed. He pulled himself off the ground the moment he thought that Harry was asleep. He sat by him knowing that he never stayed asleep if someone was so close to him. Sometimes he couldn't even sleep in Potters Hall knowing that people were so close to him. Remus knew the nights he dragged himself out to the lake in front of the house and slipped off into a restless sleep. Remus knew he saw him outside his window as tears tugged at his eyes. If only he could save Harry from himself. Remus shook his head, if he saved Harry from himself, who would save him from Voldemort? Remus would try and dying so, but hell, he would try.

"Wake up pup." He said as he shook Harry's shoulder. He wasn't waking. Five feet from Harry, he should have already woken. He was right there next to him and he wasn't waking. "Harry." Not a sound. Remus breath caught in his throat. He took stumbling step away from Harry. Harry Potter, the boy who doesn't value his life, was dead… Remus fell to the ground. At what time he saw that Harry's chest was still rising up and down slowly, very slowly. "Harry! Wake up!" He shook him by his arms and pulled his arm away with a quick gasp. Something warm had covered his arm and his inner blood lust was taking over. He stuffed it down, and looked back at Harry. His arm was bleed, metal sticking out, metal as black as night.

Remus would remember the next few days in a hazy memory. The three days in which he thought that Harry Potter was dying, the three days that would bring him to his knees praying to whoever was listening. The three days in which he only remembered the cold feeling of Harry's hand in his and the gently touch of Tonks at his shoulder. In those three days, Harry turned into James then Sirius. In those three days Remus learned that crying took more strength then he though.

It was a losing battle that all of Potters Hall's ten inhabitants were part of. They couldn't get a hold of the other safe houses. There was no healers at Potters Hall, and no with enough healing experience to counter the dark curse. How the hell did this get in Harry's arm? Remus paced the room once again. He hadn't slept for nearly twenty hours and that was only for around four hours. He felt sick with worry as he stared out the window. They needed help or Harry would die.

It was an odd experience dying. Well at least he thought he was dying. It was always fuzzy when he saw things but he didn't think he was moving his eyes. People were coming to him one by one. Hermione worried over him looking him over for wounds. Ron laughed with him. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggle. Mrs. Weasley hugged him. Mr. Weasley gave him a battery. Neville tripped on his way to say hi. His parents smile at him from afar. Sirius messed up his hair and turned into a dog. So many people were there. Then Malfoy walked up to him, centimeters away and smirked.

Then it was Christmas and he had a present in his hands and Malfoy was taking it away from him. He tossed it out the window and Harry started crying. He looked down at the card which he pulled off the box before it was taken away. To: The Chosen One, From: Death. Then everything hurt.

Remus know what to do with Draco Malfoy standing at Potters hall. He didn't open the door all the way and he defiantly didn't know how he got passed the wards. Of course there was an answer for that.

"Hello Lupin, want to let me in I'm cold." He looked tired and very muggle, but at the same time like some prince.

"How…?" Lupin couldn't find his wand in his pocket. What if it was an attack? Harry couldn't even help them.

"Alaster Moody side apparrated me here and told me this is the only safe house with room left."

"Moody?" A Malfoy?

"Yeah I saw her before she just left. She said she is the only one who can break into wards without a scheduled visit." Yeah, Harry decide that the leader of every safe house was the only one who could aparate without a scheduled visit, and he was obviously the leader of Potter Hall. The next schedule visit was in four days. Harry didn't have four days. Remus couldn't object. There was no other explanation of how this boy could have passed through the wards. Plus he didn't have the strength to say anything. Not to mention that he had just missed Harry's chance at life by a couple of seconds. The Malfoy boy was smirking when he opened the door to let him in, it was odd but it didn't seem to bother Remus. "So this is where Potter lives?" he said it more to himself then Remus and Remus stood their awkwardly. He was so tired he didn't even answer. "Where is he, I am suppose to report to him once I get here?"

"He is upstairs." …dieing.

"Well then shall you lead me. Or do I just wander around until I stumble into someone who wants to cut my head off?"

"Why didn't Moody come in?" Remus asked bitterly, why didn't that old fool think that he might as well check up on them? Malfoy looked taken back from his tone, and probably his disintrest in his arrival.

"He was in a hurry saying that he got a buzz or something. Potter?" Malfoy asked gesturing for Lupin to lead the way. Malfoy looked like a druggy, a handsome drug prince that went bankrupt. Lupin snorted in laugher and started to lead him to the half dead boy that was sleeping upstairs.

"You obviously won't be reporting to him."

"What did you do to him!?" Malfoy walked into the room and quickly took a quick look over on the rather frail looking Harry on the bed. Remus only watched. Malfoy whipped out his wand and he didn't even try to stop him. Slowly people started filing into Harry's room the source of the commotion. Everyone just stared. "Dumb Asses!" malfoy was muttering spell after spell. "Bring me some rongherb." He was pulling down the covers that were over Harry's arm. "Potter your and idiot and the is the second one you owe me." Remus stared at the weird smirk that just wouldn't leave Malfoy's face.


End file.
